The present invention relates to a small-sized, rod-shaped connector having a locking mechanism by which it is automatically locked to a mating connector when plugged thereinto.
Conventional rod-shaped small connectors of the so-called miniature DIN type have no locking mechanism, on account of which they readily disconnect upon occurrence of even a slight pull or vibration. Connectors with a locking mechanism heretofore proposed are relatively bulky and the locking mechanism is also relatively complex. Moreover, the prior art connectors with locking mechanism do not take sufficient measures to prevent leakage of electromagnetic noise to the outside and guard against external noise, as stated in Ezure U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,455 issued on Oct. 22, 1985.